1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus and electronic equipment provided with the light emitting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An organic EL device (light emitting device) has a structure in which organic layers which include a thin layer (light emitting layer) containing at least fluorescent organic compounds is arranged between a cathode and an anode. Further, the organic EL device is a device (element) which emits light by using emitted light (fluorescence or phosphorescence) which is emitted when exciter (exciton) generated by injecting electrons and holes to the thin layer and recombining them therein is deactivated.
The organic EL device has characteristics that it is possible to provide surface emission having high brightness in a range of about 100 to 100,000 cd/m2 at a low voltage of 10 or less V, and emit light from blue color to red color by selecting kinds of light emitting materials to be used. Therefore, the organic EL device is noticed as a device which can realize a full-color display having a large screen size at a low price (see e.g. JP-A-11-54270).
However, properties of light emitting materials which constitute light emitting layers of organic EL devices differ according to each of colors. Therefore, this poses a problem in that when the light emitting layers of the organic EL devices for the respective colors are configured to have the same structure, the luminous brightness of each of the organic EL devices for the respective colors varies among the organic EL devices.
In order to solve this problem, it may be conceived that an organic EL device having such low luminous brightness for a specified color is configured so that a voltage applied thereto is set to be higher than a voltage applied to the others organic EL devices for other colors. However, this approach needs a complicated control circuit for realizing such configuration, which results in an increased cost.